For You a Thousand Times Over
by nightlight6
Summary: I HATH RETURNED! Sequel to The Wanderer! How will the Colossi settle into their new selves? How did and will Wander and Mono come together? And can this really be happily ever after? Read and review if you dare!
1. Chapter 1: Changes

_**ATTENTION READER!**_

_**TURN BACK IF YOU HAVE NOT READ **__**THE WANDERER**__**! THIS IS A SEQUEL, AND WILL MAKE NO SENSE IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE ORIGINAL! GO NOW! GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**....Ahem.**_

_**What's up, guys?! How awesome are you feeling today? Awesome? Not so awesome? I know I'm doing pretty good. After all... I'm releasing another story!**_

_***confetti and party balloons start raining down to the beat of Lady Gaga's "Just Dance"***_

_**Yay!!!!**_

_**It's a new experience, a new reading sensation, a new ADVENTURE!**_

_**All corniness and partying aside, this is pretty cool. I've got several ideas that I have to share with you. How Wander and Mono got to know each other, where they lived, the lands north of the Colossus Valley, and how the Colossi's characters will progress and grow. I hope you stick around to see these things happen!**_

_**Now... please read and review!**_

_

* * *

_

_**For You a Thousand Times Over**_

_**Changes**_

As this is now an original storyline, I could really tell you anything.

I could tell you all the Colossi are going to live happily ever after. That Mono will eventually marry Wander and they'll repopulate the Colossus Valley with their cute little babies. Even that people will begin to return and everything in the land will become the way it was before the Quake. Oh yes, I could tell you all of that.

But it just wouldn't be satisfying, would it?

See, the Colossi... and Mono... and Wander... are in a bit of an odd situation.

The last we left them, the Colossi were "Semi-mortal". Their bodies were vulnerable, their scars were visible, and most of them were just happy to be alive with their friends.

That hasn't changed, I assure you.

But the Colossi being this way does not really make things odd. In fact, Mono is the one responsible. Remember when the Colossi contemplated Emon's "Promise Keeping" blessing? They were quite right to worry. Because, as Mono and the Colossi quickly figured out, there was one promise Wander made that would vastly impact everybody's lives.

----------------

_Wander shakily stepped into the darkened temple._

_He fumbled for his spark stone, before grabbing a nearby torch from the wall. With a swift scrape across the stone of the wall, sparks were sent spraying. They landed on Wander's outstretched torch, causing it to burst into flames. Carefully, so as not to cause noise, the boy closed the door behind him._

_All of the pews and statues held no interest for Wander as he walked to the back of the temple. At the back was a simple wooden table. Above it hung a wooden depiction of Shikyo, who was the Horou* death goddess. But these things also held no interest for Wander. Instead, it was what was on the table that caught his attention as the torch light fell upon it... and caused him to fall to his knees._

_Ignoring the torch clattering out of his hand, sputtering out on the stone floor, Wander stared with horror and burning grief at Mono's body. Instead of being laid on her back with hands crossed on her stomach, as was proper for pre-burial, the girl was crumpled haphazardly on the table. Lying face down, her right arm was hanging off the table in front of her head, and her left arm was under her stomach. Her right leg was hanging off the table behind her, and her left leg was bent so that her foot nearly touched her rear. It was as if the person tasked with laying Mono in the temple just threw her on the table and turned away._

_On almost non-operational legs, Wander dragged himself back up to standing position, using the table as support. With tears starting to pour down his cheeks, the boy gently reached out and turned over Mono. He quickly fell back though, letting out a grieved cry, when he saw the poor girl's eyes were still open. A shaky hand eventually found itself again, reaching up to carefully close her eyes._

_His own eyes blurring with tears, Wander crossed Mono's hands over her stomach... but kept a hold of one hand. He tightened his grip on it, hoping that maybe it would stop being so limp and cold. That it would return his grip and he would look up to see its owner smiling reassuringly. But Mono's face was emotionless and pale, from what Wander could see in the literal and figurative darkness._

_He stared at her face, as memories of what they had flitted about in his mind. Wander remembered riding together through the pastures... how Mono would wait for him patiently as he finished his warrior training... how beautiful she was in the sunlight as it shone off her hair like a halo... and how the moonlight made her skin glow. He remembered her quiet straight-forwardness, how she glowered when she was angry, and how she grinned when she was happy. And he remembered..._

_"Wait!"_

_It was Wander's own hoarse voice that cried out as he suddenly remembered something that fit into one of his favorite memories. Among his memories of Mono showing him her latest find from the temple's library under their special elm tree... always an amusing and fascinating experience... was a memory of her showing him a scroll on someone named Dormin. At least that's what he thought it was called. Wander didn't remember what Dormin looked like, what he had to do when he met it, or any of the specifics Mono told him... but he did remember two important details. _

_That this Dormin had resurrection powers, if you were willing to do what he pleased._

_And that this Dormin was in the Forbidden Lands, what used to be the Colossus Valley, on the other side of Shi-ku* territory._

_While he still cried... Mono's death was still too much to bear... a weight was lifted off of Wander's heart. He stood to full height and, with shoulders shaking, reached up to forcefully pull down the Shikyo depiction. Wrapped around it's shoulders, to symbolize death's cold but comforting embrace, was a simple black cloak. It was thick and long... Wander hadn't noticed it actually hanging so far down it touched his head. When he unraveled it, the cloak was large enough to wrap entirely around a small body. Wander did just this, gently lifting Mono's body so he could wrap her in the cloak. With a last blurred look at her face, Wander covered it with the soft darkness._

_Leaving Mono behind, the boy walked towards the side of the temple. He walked through the flapped door there to find a small, bowl shaped room adjacent to the main worship area. It was entirely empty except for a wooden stand in the middle. On the stand was the village's most prized artifact... the Sun Sword._

_Supposedly it had been crafted by some great man from the Forbidden Lands, before it mysteriously emptied. How it got in the hands of the Horou, no one quite knew. Or remembered. But these things did not matter to Wander. What mattered was that he needed a weapon... a good weapon... if this Dormin creature asked for something that would require his warrior skills. _

_Grabbing the sword, and entirely ignoring the odd tingling sensation that ran through his arm, Wander hurried back to Mono. He lifted her cloaked body off of the table and placed it on the closest pew. Turning back to the table, Wander drew his simple warrior's sword from its sheath. He bowed as he placed it on the table. _

_Removing the Sun Sword from under his arm, the boy replaced it in the sheath. _

_"I have my new sword... and my bow and quiver are with Agro... I think it's time to head out..."_

_Wander turned to kneel next to Mono. With a heavy sigh, he gently pushed aside the darkness from her face. Staring at it, Wander spoke in a soft voice._

_"I promise you, Mono... I will save you. I will find this Dormin, and bring you back to life. And when you awake, you will be as beautiful, young, and wonderful as you were before Emon... the putrid bastard... took your life. And you will be so when I embrace you and kiss you and tell you I love you... and thank the Gods for giving you back to me... and me back to you."_

_With a bit of a chuckle, Wander added,_

_"... and Agro too..."_

_With a quickly fading small smile, the boy proceeded to lift Mono once more, one arm under her knees and one around her shoulders. Kicking the cooled torch aside, Wander walked back to the temple entrance. With a clumsy hand, he opened the door. Not bothering to close it behind him, Wander stepped the few paces over to Agro, who was tied by the reins to an oak. She snorted at him, her mane shining in the moonlight that managed to trickle through the shadows of the trees._

_Wander heaved Mono onto the back of Agro's saddle. After checking to make sure his bow and quiver, as well as his small pack of possessions, were secure on the saddle, the boy mounted the mare. _

_Looking behind him, at the village he called home, Wander sighed again. Though the trees covered them in shadows, homes and shops and storehouses were still decipherable. A barn owl cried out from the top of the temple, it's claws audibly scraping into the stone statue of Tentei*. Wander continued staring sadly at the village, thinking deeply, until Agro impatiently started pawing her hooves in the dirt road. The boy turned his attention to her, and leaned forward to pet the mare's neck reassuringly. _

_After checking on Mono and his things one last time, Wander clicked is tongue to quietly set Agro in motion. She walked forward, going down the road slowly, her hoof-steps echoing off the trees and buildings... penetrating the literal and mental quiet. Soon, the village was behind them, and the sounds of the forest became loud. It would take a while, Wander knew, before the sounds of the forest vanished and he was in the more barren foothills. He dreaded crossing the border into Shi-ku lands, and traversing dangerous mountain paths... but it was necessary. _

_Holding his head high, and trying his best to keep the ultimate goal in mind, Wander kicked Agro into a canter. _

_He had a promise he needed to keep._

* * *

You see the problem?

Didn't catch it? Weren't paying attention? I don't blame you. But let us recap.

"_... you will be as beautiful, young, and wonderful as before Emon... took your life... And you will be so when I embrace you and kiss you and tell you I love you..."_

I cut some stuff out, but that's basically the thing you need to know. Do you see it now?

*annoyed voice* "You suck. Go f-"

Yeah, I'm interrupting that one. Anybody else?

*happy voice* "Wow, _I _get it now! Oh, nightlight, you're so smart and wonderful and-"

Yes, yes, I know. Anybody with the question I'm looking for?

*confused voice* "Well, I still don't get it. Can you spell it out for me?"

Awesome. In fact I will.

Until Wander says to Mono that he loves her, in the romantic "I want to be with you forever" sense, she will not age. She will stay the way she looked when she awoke from her deathly slumber.

"Oh _God_, nightlight. That's so corny!"

Tough noodles.

So, until that day comes, Mono will physically be the same. And Wander? Well, that's a completely different thing. And it's very obvious. Wander is going to have to start his life at square one. He's going to have to grow up all over again. Oh, and he's not going to remember a _thing_ about his past life.

"You've created quite a difficult situation to write yourself out of."

Eh, not really. I've got a plan.

But I think I've shattered the fourth wall enough. All of the Colossi have their own complications, but that's something to save for the actual story. You will all know what I've got in store... soon enough.

The future is bright. Trust me.

* * *

_**First off, I should explain the asterisks.**_

_**Despite what I've lead you to believe, the names of the tribes are not what they've been shown. Those are the Colossi's terms for the tribes. In reality, the Wanderers are really called the Horou, and the Seekers are really called the Shi-ku. Two more tribes will come to light very soon (both were sort of mentioned in The Wanderer. One was called by name in one chapter, and one was highly mentioned, but without a name, in another chapter.). I worked hard to find and create the lands that are sure to be described. **_

_**Now, since I don't have much else to say... please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Standing Still

_**Hey there! I know, it's been a while. This chapter is a tad short, but it's important! So, uh... please read and review!**_

* * *

_**Standing Still**_

"Oh my, that's wonderful!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Don't you agree Avion?"

"Definitely! Malus, I had no idea you had such _talent_!"

"Kuromori?"

"Meh... better than I could do..."

"Somebody woke up in a bad mood."

"Exactly. _Woken up_. I don't understand why you dragged me down here so early in the morning..."

"But it's nearly noon!"

"That doesn't matter! I was having such a good dream! I was normal sized, and-"

"Look Kuromori, if it makes you feel better, I can do your painting next."

"Oh, don't bother..."

In front of the rubble of Valus' idol, set up on a roughly tied together easel, was a full color painting of the Minotaur in Colossus form. The paper had been made, after many unsuccessful attempts, from the fibers of the reeds around the land's scattered ponds. Those same fibers were used to make Colossus Valley- styled clothing, which Mono and Wander now wore. The paint for the portrait had come from flowers and minerals pounded together with water. But Malus was the element that made the painting a painting.

Using only his own nimble fingers, the Titan had created a beautiful depiction of Valus sitting against the canyon wall of the Mountain Temple. He had his eyes closed, his club was lying neatly across his lap, and various white spots across his shoulders could be made out to be doves. Malus stood in front of his creation, and had one hand thoughtfully under his chin... completely unaware that it was the paint-covered one. Mono stood behind him, with her hands folded loosely in front of her. On her right shoulder was a cranky-looking gecko, whose eyes were half-slitted with sleepiness and annoyance. On her left shoulder was a comparatively excited and bright-eyed eagle. The other inhabitants of the temple were nowhere to be found.

Mono stepped closer to the painting and put a hand on Malus' shoulder.

"We should get Valus and show this to him!"

In response, Malus shook his head.

"He wouldn't like the attention... it would just embarrass him."

Mono frowned and shook the Titan's shoulder slightly.

"I think he would appreciate it."

Malus sighed and placed his hand over Mono's, startling her.

"You are far too kind, but who do you think knows Valus best?"

Not removing her hand, out of fear of being rude, Mono turned to Avion.

"What do you think?"

The Eagle shrugged.

"I'm with whatever Mono wants."

Malus seemed resigned. He shook his head with a smirk.

"If everybody wants it... I suppose I have no choice."

Speaking up, Kuromori poked Mono's neck with his foot.

"What about Wander? You can't leave the little sprout up in the garden alone forever. He's only six months old!"

Removing his hand from the girl's, Malus looked up at the ceiling and mumbled something. He then nodded and turned to look at Mono with a smile.

"I took care of it. Pelagia and Celobia are up there, and they agreed to look after Wander."

This brought a grin to Mono's face. Unlike when she had first met him, she knew she could trust Celobia with anything. And Pelagia was surprisingly good with children, being the one to turn to if Wander didn't stop crying. He could make odd sounds that would cause the boy to go into a giggle fit, or sing an aquatically toned lullaby that would cause the boy to instantly fall asleep. Wander was in good hands.

After carefully rolling up the painting and placing it under his arm, Malus gestured for Mono to follow him. They walked down the steps out of the temple, onto the green spring grass of the field. A breeze blew over Mono, causing her to pull her gray-green cloak closer around her shoulders. Kuromori shivered and crawled under the fabric of Mono's dress, clinging to the warmth of her skin. Avion took flight, quickly gaining altitude on the brisk air.

Nearby, two grazing horses raised their heads. Agro whinnied in greeting before limping over to another fresh patch of grass. Phaedra finished chewing before trotting over to walk next to Mono. He nudged her arm before speaking in a dejected voice.

"You're not going to ride me? I can get you anywhere you want to go..."

Mono stroked his nose.

"I'm going to the Mountain Temple... which is in walking distance."

"You sure?"

"Very sure."

"Hmph."

With a sad snort, Phaedra trotted back over to Agro. Malus chuckled and shook his head.

"You really should give him more attention. He's so disappointed you two aren't going on wild, speedy adventures all the time."

Mono raised her eyebrow, turning her head up to look at the circling Eagle.

"Where could I have a wild, speedy adventure?"

The Titan shrugged.

"I don't know. Ask Kuromori."

This caused the girl to turn her head to look at him.

"You've been living here for _eons_, leading this place, and you don't know where I could find adventure?"

"Not particularly."

Poking his head out from under the fabric on Mono's shoulder, Kuromori spoke up in a cautious voice.

"I would drop the topic if I were you..."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Malus, what is Kuromori talking about?"

The Titan in question threw a quick glance at Mono before running ahead a few paces and saying,

"Oh look, we're here!"

Malus was right, the group was now in shadow and walking up the steps to the Mountain Temple's entrance-area... but he avoided Mono's question. The Titan trotted over to the rope ladder that was hanging nearby, allowing passage to the pathway that went up around the cliff. If you looked up you could see the top of the cliff, where some scraggly trees were swaying in the gentle breeze. Up there was the raised canyon of what used to be the Mountain Temple.

Mono and Kuromori watched as Malus quickly scaled the ladder, sometimes using the creeping moss behind it for handholds. Once he was up, he kneeled and beckoned for his companions. Kuromori hopped off Mono's shoulder, latched on smoothly to the cliff face, and quickly skittered up to Malus. With careful patience and some aid from the kind Titan near the top, Mono was also able to reach the path.

They walked along in the shadows, gradually making their way up. There were a few more rope ladders to climb, but they were not as tough as the first. Where there were gaps to jump, the group was thankful to find tied down planks they could use to cross. Finally, they accomplished getting up the last ladder. Malus adjusted the painting under his arm and gestured for Mono to follow. Kuromori was back on her shoulder, and Avion was watching them from her perch in a nearby tree.

It did not take long to find Valus' home. A roughly shaped hut was set against remnant pillars in the cliff side, near where the sunshine was beginning to turn back to shadow again. Outside of it, there was a small fire that only consisted of cooling ashes. As the group approached, a blue-eyed bull's head peaked out of the hut's opening. It's eyes quickly brightened at the sight of the two people, and the head vanished for a second. Soon, Valus revealed himself, trotting from the hut to meet up with the group. His hands were surprisingly free of his signature club, and the Minotaur was clearly feeling that absence as he crossed his twitchy arms over his chest.

"Greetings! What brings you here?"

Malus nudged Mono with his elbow, muttering out the side of his mouth that "this was her idea".

Mono responded by grabbing the painting from under Malus' arm and handing it to Valus with a grin.

"We wanted you to see this."

The Minotaur ignored his leader's slight flails of protest as he unrolled the painting. Gazing at it, Valus' face became quickly embarrassed. He looked over it for a few moments before clumsily handing it back to Malus.

"I don't know why you've done this. Far too much... It's not necessary..."

The Titan just grinned at him, rolling back up the painting.

"I think it is. We need to preserve our history... who we once were is an important part of it."

The Minotaur sighed and clenched his fists subconsciously.

"Why me, to start, then?"

At this, Malus' gaze darkened slightly. He put a hand on Valus' shoulder.

"I think you know."

Mono frowned to herself. She didn't like not being a part of these mental conversations. The two men's expressions changed without explanation, and all Mono could do was tap her foot and mutter to Kuromori.

"Can you hear anything?"

"Not a word."

Valus startled them by breaking eye-contact with Malus and nodding at Mono.

"Very well. I approve."

The girl raised her eyebrow.

"What, approve of the painting? You should be telling that to Malus."

The Minotaur shrugged.

"I already have told him. I just though you should know. You come off as the second-in-command, after all."

Mono turned to the Titan in confusion.

"What is he talking about?"

Malus frowned at both his companion and Valus. Without speaking, he placed the rolled up painting back under his arm and turned away to walk back to far-off ladder.

Mono quickly hugged the puzzled Minotaur and ran after the Titan. Avion flew down to perch on her shoulder as she passed. The girl glanced over at the Eagle with a questioning look on her face.

"What is his _problem_?"

Avion sighed.

"Malus is a dynamic being, my dear. Full of energy that can easily go either way. Try not to be off-set by his actions."

But as Mono climbed down the ladders and managed to catch up with her cooling-down friend, she couldn't help but think to herself...

_How can somebody be dynamic when they've spent so much time standing still?_

* * *

_**Hmm... not my best, I think. But hey, you guys might disagree. Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Surpised

**So, uh... Hi?**

**Look, I perfectly understand if you no longer have any interest. After all, I **_**did **_**go on an unofficial hiatus for about two years. However, if you are completely awesome and stuff, I welcome you back to this story! If you've completely forgotten what's going on, feel absolutely free to re-read The Wanderer and the first two chapters of FYATTO to get back into the spirit of things. But anyway, for the first time in a very long while, please read and review!**

_**Surprised**_

"For the love of Tentei and his siblings, enough!"

Wander grinned boyishly down at his exhausted wrestling opponent, keeping the teen's weakened arms pinned firmly to the ground. It was clear his younger friend, only just starting the training to be a warrior, had much more to learn. Rolling off the boy and assuming a lounging position next to him, Wander chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Meiun, but it's just so easy!"

"Yes, well... Lord Emon will be coming by soon. Perhaps we should put ourselves back together again..."

Meiun was referring to the fact that both of them were stripped down to the bottom halves of their training attire. Both had lazily thrown aside their cinched cloaks and plain shirts before engaging in the sweaty, uncomfortable business of "hand-to-hand" practice. Personally, Wander much preferred the sword, but a warrior needed to become adept at every aspect of his profession. Even the sweaty, uncomfortable aspects.

Wander stood up and gave Meiun a hand. As both of them pulled on their shirts and cinched their cloaks, the young man smirked over at his smaller friend.

"You know, Meiun, our Lord isn't a prude."

"Of course he is! Or he would be... I don't know! But he's a high class man... surely he wouldn't want to come by the warrior-pen to see two boys half-naked..."

"In case you haven't noticed, my friend, we're not the only 'half-naked' boys here..."

Wander spoke the truth. Inside the large, octagonal, sparsely-shaded warrior-pen, there were many other people training. Some were firing at archery targets made of hay, some were sparring with wooden swords or spears on worn wooden platforms, and some stood around talking and eating in the shady spots. As this was a hot day, nearly three quarters of them were stripped down. Obviously, this didn't bother Wander. But for some reason, the normally light Meiun was bothered.

The younger boy's brown eyes were wary, and when he had finished straightening himself out he kept one hand behind his neck, where loosely tied dark-copper hair hung.

"Never mind... I suppose I just felt odd..."

Wander raised an eyebrow.

"What, wrestling?"

"I guess..."

This caused the older boy to chuckle.

"Nobody's watching us, Meiun. We're all alone in the most remote corner of the pen."

As if to prove his point, he kicked at the old, dusty sand they stood on in the near-forgotten wrestling circle. Weeds sprouted around the edges of the circle, and the branches hanging overhead were un-trimmed. Meiun just shrugged and looked down at his feet.

"No... just... being in close-quarters, I guess..."

Wander's eyebrow raised even higher, and he turned his whole body to look at his friend.

"You were uncomfortable being in close-quarters with me? Gee, I didn't know I repulsed you so much."

Despite the fact that Wander had started to grin as he said this, Meiun looked a bit horrified. A flush of embarrassment appeared on his cheeks and he flailed his hands in front of him.

"No, no! You don't, obviously! It's just that... ugh... never mind. Let's change the subject. Oh, look, it's Lord Emon!"

As Wander looked away to the pen's entrance, Meiun just kind of sighed and smiled in relief. The diversion from his awkwardness only lasted a short time though. For Lord Emon stepped in one pace, glanced around, nodded in approval, and stepped back out... the young boy's relief drifting away alongside the man's flowing red robes. Wander turned back to Meiun, grinned, and spoke as if nothing had happened.

"So, you're fifteen years old. Entered the courting business, yet?"

It was the younger's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"Courting...?"

Wander grinned even wider, if possible. For some reason, Meiun found himself smiling broadly back.

"You know, _finding the __**one**_?"

"_Oh..._ Yeah. Yeah! I am."

Despite the awkward way that was worded, Wander nodded.

"Good."

"And you?"

This elicited a frown from the older.

"I haven't had the time, really. I'm sort of in it, but not... Eh. Emon pushes me into training more and more, and my parents support that, so they haven't urged me towards anybody."

Meiun laughed.

"You seemed so excited about courting a second ago, and now you're telling me you're not even involved in it. You even just used the classic 'I don't have enough time because of work' excuse!"

The roles in this conversation had suddenly changed. Wander was the awkward one, while Meiun was grinning.

"Yes, well... you just wait and see. Maybe the right woman will pop into this training pen one day and demand I marry her for the simple reason that my muscular body and awesome hair call to her, and she's fallen in love with me on the spot."

"_Right_."

"It could happen. Women are strange creatures, my friend. But that's why Tentei put us here. To unlock the mysteries of those voluptuous beasts, and tame them. Women are the goal!"

Meiun just blinked.

"Yes. Women."

"Men are _strange _creatures."

Mono watched from a safe distance, sitting cross-legged on her cool-weather cloak. Despite it being the middle of fall, that day was a warm one and she had felt the need to throw off the unneeded clothing. She was currently watching the loudest, most active _fishing _competition between two people that she had ever seen.

Gaius and Barba were standing on opposite sides of the small lake west of the geyser field. They were ankle-deep in murky water, holding crude, wooden fishing rods with long fiber lines and bone hooks. Whenever either of the men felt a tug, they sprinted out of the water so they could drag their catch on to shore. A good three quarters of the time such dramatic motions were vast over-reactions, and the opposite man would tauntingly shout about the other's impatience and overall inability to fish. When something was successfully caught, shouts would be exchanged on its size and edibility. And even during the down times, when neither man was getting so much as a nibble, they shouted to each other about how it was the other's idea to pick such a barren fishing spot.

Needless to say, it was very loud.

A few other Colossi were there on that outing, and they were being comparatively quiet. Avion and Phalanx were perched in a nearby tree conversing, Phaedra was grazing a ways off with Agro (as usual), Argus was sitting in a sulky fashion a few yards away from Mono, and Malus was on the other side of the lake shore, making surprising headway with talking seriously to Pelagia. Every so often Mono would faintly hear something along the lines of,

"Yes, collecting rocks could have some beneficial effects on sucker-fish breeding..."

But the young woman's amused reverie was broken by the cries of the person beside her on the cloak. Mono shifted the red-haired infant from his lying position next to her to a sitting position on her lap, expertly positioning him so he would be comfortable without poking her with his horns. Wander was almost a toddler now, and besides quickly outgrowing whatever clothes were sewn for him, he was becoming more social. It was soon obvious that his cries had been for attention, and not for food or a change. Mono grinned down at the boy, feeling joy at his gray eyes smiling up at her. She ignored the annoyed snort that came from Argus.

"Mo... mo..."

Every Colossus came running (except for Argus, who walked) when they heard Mono scream. However, they quickly discovered that she was not in any danger. That scream had not been a scream at all, but an excited squeal.

"He _talked_!"

"Yes, by mangling your name in probably the only way possible..."

"Shut it, Argus!"

Avion shook her feathers excitedly and danced around Mono's knees, looking up at Wander with big, bright eyes.

"Oh, how wonderful! The littlest Wanderer will soon be speaking with us!"

Malus looked down at the Eagle and managed to smirk in a kind fashion.

"Avion, he's still only around a year old. Advanced conversational abilities are going to take months to develop."

Avion paid no heed to Malus' words, and instead focused on happily preening the young one's short mop of hair. Mono smiled up at Malus and briefly patted his arm before placing it back at Wander's side.

"My Titan, please try not to dampen her spirits. She's probably the most enthusiastic godmother in the entire universe."

"Of course. And she has plenty of reason to be."

A groan could be heard from just outside of the small gaggle of semi-mortals. There was no need to look for the source.

"Blech... I wish Kuromori were here. I'm sure he would agree that all of this disgusting foolishness is just... sickening. Getting so worked up over a stupid little demon boy."

For a minute it seemed as though nobody had deigned to respond to Argus. Mono and her friends continued to coo over Wander adoringly and tried to encourage him to say other words. However, the figurative silence was broken when Malus turned towards Argus, who was now sitting in his original spot, and replied with a small smile.

"I asked Kuromori what he thought of your opinion. He gave me a very colorful response which I shall not repeat."

Argus did not look at him.

"Meaning that he hates the idea of drooling over the putrid thing so much that-..."

"No."

At this point, the group was silent. Malus stepped towards where Argus was sitting, but stayed a small distance away.

"My dear Sentry, we have been in these bodies for a year. During the entire course of that year, while the vast majority of us have become happy and fulfilled, you have not. You have not only stayed the same, you have gotten worse. This is something I do not understand, and this is something I cannot abide."

Argus did not look up, but he did snort loudly.

"Really? You do not _abide_ my attitude? What are you going to do... banish me? Throw me in the sea? What a fool."

Quicker than you could say "Dormin", Argus found himself inches off of the ground, his hair held in one of Malus' hands and the other hand glowing at his throat. The still soundless crowd could only guess at the expression on the Titan's face, as he was entirely facing the now terrified Argus.

"Well, not necessarily a _fool_, m-maybe just an incredibly mistaken person, but I-"

"_Silence_."

The Sentry not only stopped talking, he just about stopped breathing.

"I find your terms for me incredibly ironic. You are a person who refuses to see past their own personal prejudices; prejudices born in the fire of shame and fear. Because of these weary ideas you have neglected two innocent and righteous beings, and continue to do so. _I cannot abide this_. From now on, you will treat them with respect. You will not insult them, you will not curse them, you will not throw things at them-"

"Hey, that one time was an accident!"

"-_You will not throw things at them!_ And, you will participate in the Colossi's efforts to take care of them as well as us. You will help to gather food, sew clothing, and create tools. This is something you have woefully neglected as well. You do not have to shower our Wanderers with lilies every time you pass, and you do not have to create the most beautiful loincloth the world has ever seen, but you _must carry on_. Do I make myself crystal clear?"

"...Yes... My Titan..."

Malus promptly dropped Argus to the ground. The Sentry rubbed his head furiously as he straightened out his attire. It was just as Malus turned that the small crowd finally realized that Wander had started to cry. Mono tore her gaze away from the men and rocked the boy on her shoulder, patting his back and resuming the cooing sound she had been making earlier. Avion stayed with her - as did Pelagia, while Phalanx flew off, Phaedra rejoined Argo, and Gaius and Barba returned to their fishing competition. When the Masked One's aquatic lullaby had successfully delivered Wander into dreamland, Mono felt content enough to tear her eyes away from the infant. What she saw when she looked up surprised her.

Malus was kneeling in front of her. The glow had vanished from his bracers, and the expression on his face was unreadable.

"Are you... alright, Malus?"

The Titan blinked a few times, as though confused by her question, before responding.

"Of course I am. Why would you doubt that?"

This time Mono blinked in a confused fashion.

"I... Well, I suppose I don't know. Maybe I should be more concerned about Argus."

The young woman felt relieved as the man's face relaxed into a smile.

"Perhaps. I did give him quite the talking-to. You could say my ability to do that is the reason I'm leader around here."

To Malus' surprise, Mono shook her head.

"No, I don't think that's the reason you're the leader at all. I can think of a much better reason."

"Really? And what would that be?"

Mono smiled and nodded her head in the Masked One's direction.

"You not only listened to Pelagia, you conversed with him!"

To this, Malus only grinned and laughed in response.

**So... Do I still have it? Please, let me know in the reviews. You get an imaginary chocolate orange if you do!**


End file.
